Timeless Days and Endless Nights
by OnceUponADecember31
Summary: AU. A secret, hidden from their world. A spy, behind chocolate brown eyes. A pause, in Voldemort’s and Dumbledore’s plans. She was never expected to be this way. Her past, yet to be revealed will shock them all. Until then she must fight for the way in bo


Timeless Days and Endless Nights

By: Once Upon A December

Summary: A secret, hidden from their world. A spy, behind chocolate brown eyes. A pause, in Voldemort's and Dumbledore's plans. She was never expected to be this way. Her past, yet to be revealed will shock them all. Until then she must fight for the way in both worlds, be it Light or Dark that she follows.

> > > > > > > > > 

The bars pounding beats thundered through the area. Amidst the dancing partygoers, was a man sitting, no, waiting and the conveniently placed bar, a drink firmly in his hand. He was good enough looking, but not horribly attractive. His small frame allowed him to pass unnoticed, and his messy dull brown soon to be gray hair paired with watery hazel eyes did nothing to warrant a second glance from anyone.

He looked around nervously at the crowd, music echoing in his ears and muting his senses. Swirling the amber liquid in his glass he heaved his head back and downed the shot. Turning back to the bartender to order another drink he was surprised by a face, not 6 inches away from his own. He jumped visibly and almost fell off of his stool.

"Will you not do that!" he exclaimed between recovering breaths. The figures black eyes glinted underneath his black as night hair and his smirk rose even higher if that was possible.

"Do you have it?" The figure intoned a strange lilt of danger hidden beneath the layers of his baritone voice. The man sitting at the bar swallowed nervously. He had heard rumors about this 'Mayon' that everyone in the circle had run into. He was known to dispose of a man in seconds, or make them disappear for months, in half the time it took to dispose of him. Worse though was the agent who was said to follow him. She was elusive, and resourceful. No one knew who she was. She went through disguises almost as fast as she went through one night stands. She was a mystery, one which al crime bosses would pay anything to know, or have.

'Mayon' watched in slight amusement as the downtrodden lackey fumbled to find his 'package' that he was supposed to deliver. In the spare moments that he had, she shot a glance at his inconspicuous partner, overseeing his activities with a careful eye.

"He-Here it is, Mayon, s-sir." Mayon pocketed the box underneath his cloak, while removing his wand from his sleeve. After muttering a quick 'Obliviate' and erasing the unsuspecting muggle's memory he nodded at his partner, who in turn moved to the exit, while Mayon himself did the same. And then all of hell broke out.

> > > > > > > > > 

Remus Lupin gently sipped his drink, enjoying the familiar wash of alcohol running down his throat. Mentally he chided himself. 'Getting drunk on the job? No, come on Lupin you know better then that. Especially since you're supposed to be on the look out for Serveus and his little spy.' He stared down into the glass for a few moments time, until his attention was caught by Snape's striding figure. 'About time' he snorted while polishing of the remains of his first and only drink. The exchange of the package went smoothly his eyes, only noticing a cage dancer watching them and himself with guarded eyes. He immediately dismissed the thought that she could be a threat and simply classifies the stare as…well as to what, he wasn't sure, but it was nothing more then passing stares.

He saw Snape nod in his direction when the transaction was complete and made to move to the exit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the dancer leave her box but kept moving to the door. Then sounds of panic and screams caught his attention.

> > > > > > > > > 

Lana's body moved swiftly to the bass of the music grasping the bars of the cage and pulling herself up from the crowd. A slick smile adorned her face as she was instantly reminded of a quote from one of her favorite TV shows, CSI from her favorite character, Catherine Willows. It was something like 'The pole is there for a reason. To hold on to when the creeps try and pull you off" or something like that. 'Oh, didn't she have it right!' Lana thought angrily, when another hand attached to a body way to wrinkly and old tried to grab her off. 'I am SO killing Hermes when she gets back.'

Of course, Lana wasn't her real name, and nether was Hermes'. No one knew each others real identities, no one except their trainer and boss. Not in this business. They were spies and damn good ones too. The music pulsed in the air, with Lana's for now chocolate brown hair swinging with it. When she saw the nod of her target Mayon to someone and the slump of his victim her eyes widened. He had a partner! She had to stop them. A voice crackled through her ear peace, skillfully hidden behind layers of hair.

"Agent, do not leave your position, I repeat, Agent, do not leave your position!! AGENT!" Lana slid out of her bars and on to the dance floor, weaving through the people.

"Sorry Boss, but you'll thank me later." She removed the screeching ear peace and deftly flicked the switch into the off position. Just as she was about to run after the dark criminals, shock over took her body, from impact, and she slid to the ground. Then the screaming began.

> > > > > > > > > 

Serveus Snape otherwise known as 'Mayon' was not a happy person right now. What was supposed to be simple exchange and eliminate, had turned into chaos. The sound of muggle screams pierced the blank night air, and gun shot fires could be heard all around. He moved fast through the panicked people and soon caught up to Lupin.

"We need to get out of here." Snape could only nod in agreement. When they tried apperating though, they found that they were stuck.

"This is bad." At this sentence Snape turned and gave Lupin a seething glare that could only serve to say "No shit you moron." Before he could turn back though, the sound of cackles filled the air, and loud popping noises cracked, overcoming the yells and gun fire. Soon the entire club was sopping with blood and tears, the gun man had left, leaving the death eater to run free. Snape and Lupin had managed to find their way out some what unscathed, just before the Police and Aurors arrived. When scouting through the remains they only found two survivors. A Jane Doe, by the looks of it a Dancer, who had been knocked out and was in a critical state and a John Doe with plain hair, looked dazed and was in a coma.

> > > > > > > > > 

16 years old Hermione Granger danced around her room, picking up randomly thrown clothing and pushing them into a pile for the house elves to pick up. She now had her own place, as an attack on Ron, Harry and she by her dorm mates had pushed the matter to being in slots 3 and 4 on Voldemort's Most Wanted list, only under Dumbledore and Harry warranted their own rooms.

A smile played across her face as she twirled to the WWN radio. Today was good. She got 3 hours of studying done, a morning work out, and a picnic by the lake with Ron and Harry. Plus, she didn't have to work today. Hermione flopped down on her pale yellow comforter and leaned back. A loud ring interrupted her reflection and the smile on her face was replaced with a stormy look and a grimace. It was her work phone. Something had gone wrong on the mission with Lana. They would never be calling otherwise. She picked up the mobile and flipped it open, expecting the worst.

"Yes?"

"Lana's in the hospital."

"What?" The shock was evident. Sure she expected it bad, but not this bad.

"We need you."

"You know I can't, not during the year, especially not now! With my final exams coming up and all."

"We wouldn't be calling you if we didn't need you." Hermione sighed and rubbed the bridge between her eyes.

"Alright. Meet me at my flat. Hermes out." She snapped her mobile shut sighed again.


End file.
